Fuyu no Ko
by Tsubasa-chan02
Summary: Naraku has just made another incarnation. But this one seems a bit different. What is he up to? And why is it calling InuYasha "Brother"!
1. Prologue: Mother & Daughter

Fuyu no Ko

Prologue: Mother & Daughter

A/N: Don't own Inuyasha characters (except Fuyuko, she's mine), so don't sew. Okie dokie? Alright!

Dailoug- "Hi!"

Thoughts and Flashbacks- _This is so weird!_

"Okaasan." a small girl called out. She was sitting on her mother's lap watching the snow dance with the wind.

"Hai, Fu-chan." her mother answered.

"How come you and 'Niichan can't stay and live here with me?"

"Because your Ojiisan won't let me." There was a minute of silence and then the girl spoke again.

"Does . . . does Ojiisan hate me?" The young woman's eyes began to well up with tears.

"No, he loves you very much."

"What about Oniichan?"

"He does too." Again there was moment of silence as mother and daughter watch the warm sun set over the horizon.

"It's almost time for me to go Fu-chan" The young mother said sadly.

"You promise to come back next week?"

"Of course! That's my favorite girl's special day. Now be good to Soma-san okay?"

"Hai and 'kaasan?"

"Nani?"

"I want 'Niichan to come see me too. I want him to celebrate my birthday with you and me, like real families do." The woman felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Fu-chan . . . I don't think he can com-"

"Onegai Okaasan?" The girl looked at her mother with big pleading eyes.

"Alright. He'll come."

Four Days Later

"IYA! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!"

"SHE'S DEAD! DEMONS BROKE INTO THE HOUSE AND KILLED HER AND SOMA!"

"YOU SAID THAT THEY WERE SAFE FROM HARM!"

"I-chan. Stop now. We can't do anything about it. What's done is done."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T BANISHED HER, SHE'D STILL BE HERE! LOOK WHAT YOUR SHELFISHENESS HAS DONE TO YOUR OWN GRANDAUGHTER!"

"Izayoi! That's enough."

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS TO INUYASHA TOO!"

"ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR QUARTERS! NOW!" Izayoi ran to her room, sobbing all the way. In her room, young Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Okaasan! What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. His childish face filled with worry. His mother looked at him, tears still pouring from her eyes. Then, without warning, Izayoi pulled her son into a tight hug. Inuyasha, just a child, had no clue what was going on. So he just hugged her back, hoping to stop his mother from crying.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha. Gomen nasai . . . Fuyuko."


	2. Naraku's New Incarnation

Ch.1 Naraku's New Incarnation

"Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?" asked Kagome as she waved her hand in front of our favorite hanyou's dazed face.

"Nani?" said Inuyasha coming back from his daze.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You've been awfully silent ever since Kagome-sama came back." said Miroku. The gang was on another jewel shard shearch mission. As soon as Kagome came back, she had sense a very large shard moving upward toward Mt. Fuji. The shard was moving in a very fast pace.

"You're not thinking about Kiky-" started Shippo but Inuyasha cut him off.

"I'm not thinking about Kikyo! I'm thinking . . . I'm thinking of my mom." Everyone looked at him.

"Nandaiyo?" asked Inuyasha in an iratated tone.

"You're mom?" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"Yeah. Gotta problem?"

"Well. . . you. . ." started Sango

"You never spoke of your mom before. Why all of a sudden?" questioned Kagome.

"Well, my mother. . . . I don't know what happened, but she and my grandfather were fighting over something. Whatever it was, it broke her heart reallly bad. I rememeber her crying for days." explained Inuyasha.

"Were they fighting about you or your father?" asked Miroku

"Iie. Demo, she did say my name and something about my grandfather doing something to me."

"Wow Inuyasha! You had a pretty lousy childhood back then." said Shippo. Somehow that remark got him a hit on the head.

"Itai! What was that for!" yelled Shippo. Inuyasha just grunted.

"Inuyasha? Daijoubu ka?" Kagome asked, concern Shippo had said something wrong(A/N: Which he did).

"Hai. Now that's enough about my mom. Let's just hurry and find that jewel shard before Naraku or any demon gets it before we do." said Inuyasha and with that he quickened his pace.

"Poor Inuyashsa. I wonder what happened that caused his mother's grief?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Who knows." replied Miroku

"Oi! Will you guys hurry up! We ain't got all day!" Inuyasha hollered. The gang quickly caught up with him, leaving all their thoughts they had earlier behind.

At a tombstone near a lake by Mt. Fuji

"What are we doing here Naraku?" asked Kagura. Naraku had dragged her and Kanna to this boring place. It was a beautiful sight, no doubt about it, with the lake reflecting the late afternoon sun and the ever towering Mt. Fuji. But it didn't seem like a place to cause mayhem in.

"Be patient Kagura." Naraku instructed. He took the jewel shards he collected from his sleeve. He smiled to himself to see that he was able to collect half of the Shikon no Tama.

"It's enough for my experiment." he said with an evil grin. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you planning to make another incarnation?" she asked. Naraku smiled at her.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"He plans to bring back someone from the dead." Kanna answered.

"Impossible! No one can bring back the dead. Look at Kikyo! Her reincarnation is nothing like her and the other is nothing but ashes and clay!" cried Kagura. Naraku just laughed.

"You'll see." he dropped the shards on the ground along with other things(A/n: You know! Things to help bring back the dead.). Naraku started to chant some words and the sky turned black. After a few more lines the ground began to glow as well as the tombstone, the jewel shards and the other items on the ground.

"Kanna! Drop you're mirror in front of the tombstone." Naraku instructed. Kanna did as she was told and the mirror started to glow too.

"AWAKEN FUYUKO ! CHILD OF THE GREAT DOG DEMON OF THE WEST AND THE MORTAL PRINCESS OF EDO !" Naraku yelled. Soon a hand came out of Kanna's mirror. Then the whole body of a young child came out of the mirror. She had long silky white hair and two dog ears perched on her head.

"Nanda!" cried Kagura as her eyes laid on the dog ears. Naraku wrapped a cloak aroud the child's naked body.

"Kagura, Kanna. I want you to meet Fuyuko. Inuyasha's little sister." Kagura's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha's . . . . li-little . . . .si-sis-sister,"she stammered.

"Hai. Isn't she kawaii. But Inuyasha hasn't met her yet, hasn't he Fuyuko." the girl shook her head. Naraku grinned.

"I bet you want to see him, huh? Well don't worry, you'll see him soon. I'll bring you to him. Would you like that?" Fuyuko opened her eyes to look at Naraku. She had the same golden eyes just like Inuyasha.

"Hai. I want to see 'Niichan. I want to see him."

A/N: Yosh! I did it! My first Inuyasha fanfic! Please send reviews! I really want to know what you think! If you think it's bad, then say so! I know I'm not as good as other authors so I understand if you say I suck! But yeah! Review onegai shimasu! Love ya!


	3. Sesshomaru's Memories

Ch.2 Sesshomaru's Memories

"Hey, the sky's getting dark!" exclaimed Shippo. The gang looked up at the sky.

"Odd. It's not that late. And there was no sign of rain." said Miroku. Inuyasha agreed with the monk. And that's when he picked up his scent.

"Naraku!" growled Inuyasha and he broke into a run.

"Inuyasha! Matte!" Kagome called after him but Inuyasha ignored her.

_I know that stentch anywhere! It's Naraku's, that bastard! He's probably the one with the shards! _thought Inuyasha. He sniffed the air once more and picked up Kagura's and Kanna's stench as well. But there was another scent among theirs. It was totally different from Naraku's and his incarnations. It smelled sweet and innocent. And it had a similiar scent that reminded him of his . .

"Okaasan" Inuyasha said out loud. He shook his head. No, his mother was dead and besides the scent was much different that his mothers.

"Smells like sakura blossoms." Inuyasha corrected himself.

"What smells like sakura blossoms?" asked a voice above him. He looked up and saw Sango and Miroku on Kirara and Kagome on Shippo, who transformed himself into a big bird.

"Nothin' alright! Now let's hurry before Naraku uses the jewel on somethin'!" answered Inuyasha and the gang quickened their speed.

Somewhere in a forest near Mt. Fuji

"My! How quickly the weather changed!" exclaimed Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is it going to rain soon?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"You silly child! It's not going to rain!" Jakken yelled.

"It's Naraku." said Sesshomaru. Jakken and Rin looked at him.

"Naraku? The demon that Inuyasha is always after?" questioned Jakken.

"Hai. Rin, Jakken. Let's go." Sesshomaru was about to turn around and go the opposite direction when a familiar scent cause him to stop.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called to him. Her master seemed disturbed about something.

'That scent! It can't be her. She died years ago. Fuyuko.'

_000-Flashback-000_

_Sesshomaru had just won a big battle and had returned to his castle. He needed to rest from last night's fight. He was about to retire to his quarters when a messenger from InuYasha's mother came to him with news of his other half breed sibling, Fuyuko._

_"Sesshomaru-sama! I bring horrible news!" said the messenger._

_"Hurry up and spill it. I don't have all day." he growled._

_"Your sister Fuyuko. . . She's . . . she's . . .dead." Sesshomaru froze._

_"It was the night of the new moon when those filthy demons attack! With Soma only being a lowly servant and Fuyuko, turning full human on the new moon, there was no hope for them." the messenger continued. Sesshomaru was still as a statue. His sister . . . was gone! No, it couldn't be. He was supposed to protect her. Always be there to keep her safe. Now, she was dead. He felt angry, sad, confused, and worst of all, guilty. He wasn't use to feeling so much emotion at the same time that he took it out on the poor messenger. He pinned the guy to the wall._

_"You're lying!" Sesshomaru hissed. _

_"N . . n . . no! It's true! Her highness is so upset! She has been crying for days! And your brother, Inuyasha, he is worried of her condition! He feels that it is his fault that his mother is upset" explained the messenger. Sesshomaru glared at the guy before letting him go. He left quickly to see his half brother's mother to get the real truth. But when he got there, what he dared not to believe was true. There she was, sobbing her heart out with Inuyasha sitting next to her with worry and sadness etched on his face. Sesshomaru finally got the hint that Fuyko was indeed gone and she would never come back._

_000-End of Flashback-000_

"Sesshomaru-sama, daijoubu ka?" asked Rin. She was getting worried about him. She had said his name about a million times and he never respond to her. And she notice that his eyes were a little glazed.

"Rin, Jakken. Let's see what Naraku is up to." said Sesshomaru after he got out of his trance.

"De . . demo . . . Sesshomaru-sama!" stuttered Jaken but he didn't get the chance to finish because Sesshomaru and Rin had started to walk witout him.

'What is going on? What is Naraku up to?'


	4. Hello Oniichan

Ch. 3 Hello Oniichan

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he came into a clearing. There he was with that stupid smirk on his face and Kagura and Kanna standing beside him.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha. I knew you'd catch up to me." Naraku sneered.

"So you were expecting us. No suprise there, you gave us quite the chase." said Inuyasha as the rest of the gang showed up.

"There! He has the shards underneath his cloak!" Kagome informed Inuyasha. He smirked.

"Underneath the cloak. What a lame place to hide it." InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it glowed bright red.

"Not that I'm complaining anyway. I'll just slice you in half to get them!" he was about to attack when Naraku parted his cloak to reveal a small girl hiding behind it. Kagome saw her and panicked.

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!" she commanded and Inuyasha fell with a large thud.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"Baka! Naraku has a child with him!" Kagome explained. Inuyasha and the rest looked at Naraku.

"Kagome-sama is right! But what is Naraku doing with a child?" questioned Miroku.

"Another incarnation perhaps?" suggested Sango. Inuyasha sniff the air. The child didn't smell like Naraku at all. Her scent smelled like sakura blossoms. The exact same scent he smelled earlier.

"That girl isn't Naraku's new incarnation." said Inuyasha as he got up from the ground.

"Not an incarnation? Then a hostage?" asked Shippo.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? I thought you were going to get the shards from me. Or from Fuyuko I should say." taunted Naraku. Inuyasha's ears perked up at that name.

_Fuyuko? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ he thought.

"He kidnapped the girl for the jewel shards!" gasped Shippo. Kagome shearched the little girl for any shards.

"She has a lot of them!" she cried as she found out how much of the shards Fuyuko possesed.

"No wonder! Naraku was trying to get them from the poor girl." said Sango. Inuyasha raised his sword at Naraku again.

"Picking on defensless little girls. You really hit a low level there Naraku. Now hand over the girl or I'll slice you in half."

"Try it." said Naraku. He then bent down and whispered to Fuyuko,

"Now do as I told you Fuyuko and you'll be with InuYasha as soon as I'm done playing with him, okay?" Fuyko nodded with excitement.

_Finally! I get to be with 'Niichan! _ Naraku grabbed Fuyuko by the back of her collar and threw her to Kagura.

"Kagura! Kanna! Take the brat and get out of here!" he ordered as he flung himself to Inuyasha to stop his Wind Scar with an ugly claw. As Kagura, Kanna, and Fuyuko were about to fly away (on Kagura's famous giant feather) when an arrow cut the feather in half causing the three to fall to the ground.

"Where are you going! Hand over the girl!" Kagome demanded as she pointed her arrow to Kagura.

"Don't think so! Dance of the Blades!" cried Kagura and she sent Kagome flying.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. Luckily Sango caught her just in time.

"Alright Naraku, where were we?" he sneered.

_What's going on? How come Naraku-sama is fighting with Oniichan? And what's a jewel shard? _pondered Fuyuko as she watch her older brother and his friends fight with Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. She looked at Kagome.

_And what's wrong with that girl's kimono? I never seen that type of clothing before. _Just then, Fuyuko saw Kagome shoot an arrow at Naraku. The arrow was glowing blue!

_A sacred arrow! That weird girl's a miko!_ The arrow hit Naraku on the arm causing it to disintegrate. Naraku glared at Kagome and then called to Kagura and Kanna.

"Kagura. Kanna. Let's go!" and with that they left.

"Where the hell are you going! Come back and fight like a man!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku chuckled.

"Don't be so angry. At least we saved the girl." and they looked to where Sango and Kagome were checking the small girl.

"Well? Is she alright?" asked Inuyasha as he and Miroku walked over to them.

"Yeah, but . . ." started Kagome.

"But what!"

"Look." The men gasped. The girl had two dog ears sticking out of her head! Just like Inuyasha!

"A half-breed!" gaped Miroku. The young girl looked at the people around her. Fuyuko didn't know any of these people except for Inuyasha. But they seem to be good friends with her brother. She got up and hid behind him.

"Nanda!" said Inuyasha.

"Oniichan. Who are all these weird people?"

"ONIICHAN!"

TBC

A/N: hello! i'm back! sorry for not updating for so long. been kinda busy. but here it is! the third chappie! hope you like it. ja ne!


	5. Sesshomaru's Problem

Ch.4 Sesshomaru's Problem

A/N: Hey minna! I'm back! So sorry fo taking so long to update! I've been just too busy. Well anyways, here is the chappie you've all been waiting for! Now I'll leave to let you read it. Enjoy!

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, not really caring if Rin and Jaken were way behind. Jaken could protect Rin so he wasn't worried. Fuyuko's scent was getting stronger and Sesshomaru picked up his pace.

_Fuyuko. You really have returned. But how? And why? _His thoughts were cut short when someone jumped right in his path, causing the great dog demon to halt.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru growled and the other demon smirked.

"Sesshomaru. Its been a while." he replied. Silence came between them and minutes passed making Sesshomaru grow impatient. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin and narrowed his eyes at Naraku. He had no time for this!

"Move! Or I'll move you myself!" Naraku's smirk widened.

"There is no need to worry. Fuyuko's with Inuyasha. So she's safe . . . for now."

_So she is alive! This must be his doing. _thought Sesshomaru.

"Why did you bring her back?" he questioned.

"To destroy Inuyasha and get the rest of the Shikon shards of course." said Naraku and Seshomaru slightly raised an eyebrow. Naraku chuckled at his response.

"Fuyuko is so young and innocent, no one would never suspect her. Also, she is Inuyasha's sister. Soon that mutt will accept it and open his heart to her, accepting her. And when he does, that's when I'll strike! And the way I plan to do it is by destroying all his little companions. Doing so will make him weak and so vunerable. I can kill him more easily that way. I'll have the Shikon no Tama, and I'll be rid of all my enemies! Including you." he laughed evily. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword and pointed it at Naraku.

"You brought her back just so she can be a tool to you!" he hissed angerily.

"So. What's wrong with that?" he said. His reply really pissed Sesshomaru off. He was about to slash at Naraku when he held out something that made him stop suddenly.

"Beautiful isn't it. I found it around Fuyuko's neck. I believe it was you who gave it to her." he said evily as he watch Sesshomaru stare at the beautiful, silver locket. Indeed it was him that gave her that locket, it was so long ago. But he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_000-Flashback-000_

_"For me?" asked young Fuyuko as she looked up at him with large, innocent eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and she squealed with delight. She opened the silver locket and gasped. Inside was a jewel, white and shaped like a snowflake. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw! She looked at her older brother again and smiled._

_"Arigatoo Sessho-niichan!" and she hugged him. He was a bit startled when she did that. But he smiled and hugged her back._

_000-End of Flashback-000_

"Now lower your sword Sesshomaru or Fuyuko dies." warned Naraku. Sesshomaru looked at him with a questioning glare but didn't lower his sword.

"What do you mean?"

"Sure she has her body and soul back, but I have what keeps her alive." he explained.

"You don't mean-" Sesshomaru started.

"That's right. I have her heart right here in this locket. So if you try anything funny, all I have to do is crush this and she'll be gone completly. We wouldn't want that now do we?" Naraku teased. Sesshomaru wanted to crush him! But Fuyuko's life was on the line, one wrong move from him and she'll be dead. He didn't want her gone now that she was brought back. That would be a waste.

"And what I meant by anything funny is that you using your Tenseiga on our little Fuyuko. I don't need you breaking my control over her. I need her."

_So there is a way to break Naraku's hold on Fuyuko! But he'll probably be watching my every move, so I wouldn't be able to do it anyways! Damn! I should have used the Tenseiga long time ago, but I was too damn stubborn to even touch my father's sword he had left me. _said Sesshomaru in his head.

"I'll be watching you Sesshomaru. Remember, one false move, she's gone forever. I'll leave you with that one warning. So I suggest you turn around and leave. There's no way you can save her with your Tenseiga. I'm watching your every move." and with that Naraku left with a poof of smoke. Sesshomaru knew he was right. He couldn't save her, again. Even if he told Inuyasha, Naraku would learn of it and Fuyuko would die. He slashed a nearby tree, letting out his anger (A/N: Poor tree!). Naraku had planned it all out, leaving no opening for mistakes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Jaken and Rin, running up to their master. They were out of breath from trying to catch up with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Daijoubu ka?" asked Rin. Jaken and Rin's eyes trailed over to the tree that he had slashed, then at Tokijin that was still in his hands. Jaken felt his master's anger and gulped.

_He's really angry! I hope he's not angry at me or Rin. Eeep! What if he is?_

Sesshomaru resheathed his sword and turned around. He didn't even bother to look at them.

"Jaken, Rin. Let's go." he said coldly. The two followed, not knowing what had gotten their lord so angry about.

_Fuyuko. I'll save you . . . Somehow._


End file.
